


I can pencil you in

by tiredvampire



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire
Summary: Reeve and Vincent spend a lot more time together now that they're involved with the WRO, seems like there's something brewing between them.
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I can pencil you in

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stay away from rare pairs. This is one of the more difficult ones for me to work with, but challenges are fun.

Vincent knocked on the door of Reeve’s office. It was answered by one of his Cait Sith models. 

“Oh, good it’s you Vincent. Come in, come in.” Reeve called from his desk while the little stuffed cat tugged at his cloak, ushering him inside. 

“Just came to drop off this report.” Vincent set it on the desk and turned to leave. 

Reeve stood up abruptly. “Wait up Vincent!” Vincent stopped at the door, not turning around. Walking around from behind the desk, Reeve caught him by the shoulder. “Haven’t seen you in a while. Why not stick around for a bit. You’ve got some time before your next assignment...” 

Turning to face him, Vincent looked down at Reeve’s attire. “Hm?” He was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His usual tie was absent, and the top few buttons were undone. Of course, he was still wearing black slacks and shoes that looked like they were expensive during the reign of Shinra. 

“Yes?” He shifted uncomfortably at Vincent’s silent staring. 

“You’re dressed casually today.” Was all he had to say. Reeve smiled at the comment. Vincent was always critiquing his fashion for some reason, despite never changing out of his own red and black outfit. 

“Here, have a seat,” He gestured to a leather office sofa sitting in front of a coffee table in the corner. “I just made a pot of coffee. Want some?” Reeve strode to the coffee machine behind his desk and poured himself a cup. 

“No, thanks though.” Vincent sat down, the leather of the sofa crinkling softly. 

“So, Vincent, how’ve you been?” Reeve sat down next to him, coffee in hand. Their shoulders squeezed together in the small seat. Vincent could smell the cloyingly sweet scent of Reeve’s concoction of coffee and sugar. 

“Fine. You?” 

“Oh, you know, busy with the WRO. Haven’t gotten out of the office myself much.” He paused for a moment and set his coffee cup on the low table in front of them. 

“Do you ever take a day off?” 

“Oh, there’s no time for days off Vincent! You of all people should understand that.” He laughed, clapping his hand on Vincent’s knee. 

Vincent stared at his hand for a moment. “True. But you have people who care about you. I’m sure everyone wouldn’t mind if you took a day off to pay them a visit now and then.” 

“I could say the same to you.” Reeve cocked his head with a playful smile. 

“I...I suppose you’re right. I’m not much fun to be around though.” Vincent looked away. A large potted plant in the corner of the office caught his attention. He couldn’t identify it, but whatever it was had red flowers blooming on it. He sighed, then turned back to Reeve. “I am being serious though. You should take a day off. I’m worried about you...” 

Reeve’s eyes widened. “ _ You’re  _ worried about  _ me _ ? I didn’t think you cared all that much.” 

“I’m sorry if I gave that impression...” Vincent stared down at his lap with a guilty expression. 

“Vincent...” Reeve’s expression turned serious as he placed a hand over Vincent’s. “None of us think that about you. That you aren’t fun to be around...don’t say things like that.” He smiled gently, his thumb stroking Vincent’s palm. 

Vincent didn’t recoil from the touch. He looked Reeve in the eyes. “Thank you...” Having a hard time believing it, he simply accepted the compliment and left it at that. Reeve was always so considerate and gentle. He felt at ease around him. His eyes wandered down to Reeve’s open button down shirt, lingered on his chest a moment, then flickered back up. 

Noticing his gaze Reeve clutched his shirt together, his face turning red. “Ah, maybe I should have straightened up before I let you in.” He laughed awkwardly. 

“I thought the playboy look suited you.” Vincent smirked. 

“Was...was that a joke? An actual joke coming from you?” Reeve leaned back in shock. 

Vincent leaned forward, closer. “Only half joking...” Closer. He was right in Reeve’s face now. “I do think it looks good.” 

Reeve was completely caught off guard. “I uh, heh! W-what was that Vincent?” He stammered. The smell of Vincent’s strong cologne hung in the air around him. It was woody and musky, with a hint of citrus. His heart was pounding from Vincent’s face so close to his. He was soft and beautiful, but something was powerful and dangerous about him. Reeve had found him incredibly intimidating when they’d first met face to face, but now he found him more alluring than anything. 

Like trying to pet a feral beast without permission, he slowly and carefully brought his hand up to Vincent’s face, brushing his cheek with the back of his hand. Vincent closed his eyes and allowed it. Without realizing it, both of his arms were leaning against the armrest behind Reeve’s waist. Reeve brushed the long black bangs out of Vincent’s face. Vincent opened his eyes again. His usual scowl had softened. 

Ever so slowly, Reeve ran his hand back through Vincent’s hair. With his hand on the back of his head, he pulled him into a kiss. Reeve’s short beard was bristly against Vincent’s face. He tasted like the overly sugared coffee he was drinking earlier. 

Vincent pulled out of the kiss slowly, looking at Reeve a bit dazed. “Thought you didn’t have time to be goofing around like this...” His tone was playful. 

“I-I suppose I can make time in my schedule for this...” He slicked back stray strands of hair that had fallen out of place.

  
  



End file.
